A device of this type is described in DE 100 43 600 A1. The device described there has a process chamber. The process chamber there is formed in a rotationally symmetrical manner. A number of process gases are introduced into the process chamber through a gas inlet member disposed at the center of the ceiling in the process chamber. There, the process gases are broken down pyrolytically. To produce the temperature required for this, at least the base or the ceiling of the process chamber is heated. This may take place by infrared radiation or by high frequency.
The base of the process chamber there has a ring-shaped carrier plate. Individual substrate holders, rotationally driven on a gas cushion by means of streams of gas, are seated on the carrier plate. The substrate holders are mounted in recesses in the carrier plate. On the carrier plate, compensation plates rest on the area surrounding the substrate holders.